Family
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Bienvenido a la familia, Karamatsu. [MafiaKaraxKaramatsu]
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Una idea rara cruzo por mi mente (?) Tengo la mente muy jodida.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad.

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico] Self-cest.

 **Aclaraciones:** Karamatsu tiene los ojos negros y cabello negro, Kara tiene los ojos azules, cabello negro azulado y es mafioso.

[MafiaKaraxKaramatsu]

Disfruten~

* * *

Karamatsu está en el mismo puente de siempre, ha intentado acercarse a una chica que le terminó por dar una cachetada cerrada en la mejilla. El dolor en su mejilla persiste con fuerza y sabe que debe tener la zona afectada de un color rojo, pero no le importa mucho. Suspira levemente entrecerrando un poco los ojos de color negro, su vista se pierde en el cielo que va ganando cierto tono rojizo anunciando un atardecer, la brisa corre y le obliga a meter sus manos dentro de su sudadera azul.

―Amigo, eso sin duda debe doler―la voz profunda a su lado izquierdo lo obliga a girar la vista. Es un hombre, tal vez unos años mayor que él, con el cabello negro azulado peinado hacia atrás y unos cuantos mechones desordenados cerca de las orejas. Tiene unos muy profundos ojos azules, un chaleco y pantalones negros y una camisa azul con las mangas remangadas, luce elegante; además lleva unas muñequeras negras y unas perforación azul, también, en sus orejas.

―¿Ah?―es lo único inteligente que abandona sus labios, normalmente nunca se le acercan a hablar.

El hombre suelta una especie de risa, tiene una sonrisa algo seductora y sus ojos tienen cierto brillo profundo que obliga a Matsuno a tragar algo de saliva―. La mejilla―el hombre se señala la propia para dar énfasis.

A todo esto Karamatsu ha olvidado lo que sucedió y colocó su mano en la zona acariciando―. _No problem_ ―contesta con una sonrisa amable, de alguna forma es algo dulce, nunca le habían preguntado por alguna herida.

El hombre solo asiente y se apoya en el barandal adoptando la misma postura que hace unos minutos tenía el de ojos negros. Sus ojos azules se pierden en el cielo oscuro, la noche por fin había caído en la ciudad y sabe que es peligroso que siga tan visible a esas horas, pero no importa, después de todo es su sector y sabe que lo están vigilando―. Deberías volver, las noches son algo peligrosas―el mayor se deja de apoyar en el puente y da unos pasos metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir.

Karamatsu alza una ceja, aunque cierta parte dentro de él también se remueve algo feliz porque alguien se preocupe por su seguridad.

―Ya soy un adulto―dice el de la sudadera azul y se da cuenta que pudo haber sonado algo brusco―. Es decir, puedo cuidarme―añade con una mueca algo nerviosa.

El de mayor estatura le regresa la sonrisa―. Está ciudad es peligrosa aunque no lo creas y yo también soy un adulto, pero no quita que alguien me pueda meter un tiro en cualquier momento―dice con seriedad y desvía la mirada un poco hacia los lados. Sus "guardaespaldas" siguen por ahí fingiendo.

Karamatsu traga algo de saliva y asiente un poco entendiendo el punto del otro―. _Yes_ , tiene la razón―acepta sonriendo un poco pasando una mano por su cabello―. Supongo que debería volver.

El mayor asiente con suavidad, es algo sorprendente como el chico de cabello negro puede ser tan ingenuo, es algo nostálgico―. Kara―dice antes de que el más joven se vaya.

El ojinegro parece sorprenderse y gira a verlo algo confundido, por su parte el de ojos azules entrecierra un poco la mira, ¿lo habrá reconocido?―¿Qué?―cuestiona el menor.

―Ese es mi nombre―dice con suavidad el mayor esperando no tener que usar las navajas que lleva ocultas dentro del chaleco.

Matsuno le da una sonrisa tan cálida, que lo aterra, después de reír un poco―. Es gracioso, el mío es Karamatsu.

El hombre de ojos azules sonríe levemente y se destensa un poco―. Ya veo, supongo que nos veremos después Karamatsu.

― _Sure_ ―dice de buena gana el segundo hermano mayor de los Matsuno mientras se gira y se despide con la mano.

* * *

Los encuentros entre Karamatsu y el de ojos azules se vuelven frecuentes, los días y el tiempo compartido juntos es algo habitual, lo único que parece traer algo de luz al hombre mayor. Pero este día es diferente… Karamatsu llega al lugar habitual de siempre, pero está lleno de heridas, tiene un yeso en el brazo izquierdo, una venda en la cabeza y trae unas muletas. El instinto asesino del segundo hijo de la mafia se enciende.

―¿Qué sucedió?―su voz tiene un tinte que no auguraba nada bueno.

Karamatsu intenta sonreír―. Mis hermanos…―intenta explicar aparentando alegría, pero la voz se le corta en un punto y las lágrimas ya está saliendo con algo de fuerza y parece tan roto y herido que el mayor solo quiere cuidarlo.

El mafioso se acerca y lo abraza siendo un apoyo, las muletas caen al suelo y Karamatsu se aferra con algo de fuerza a su cuerpo, el menor está llorando contra su hombro y Kara decide mandarlo todo a la mierda. Cuando Karamatsu se ha calmado, el mayor acaricia su cabello con cuidado y sin avisar lo alza con relativa facilidad.

―Vas a irte a vivir conmigo―no es ni siquiera una pregunta porque ya lo está cargando y lo mete a un auto sentando al menor en sus piernas.

―¡E-espera! ¿Qué?―chilla Karamatsu también algo sonrojado de estar en las piernas del hombre.

―¿A dónde, jefe?―Karamatsu se distrae unos segundos al escuchar una voz seria.

―A la mansión―dice con seriedad el de ojosa azules―. No te muevas tanto, Karamatsu, vas a incrementar tus heridas―le riñe haciendo que el segundo de los Matsuno se quede quieto intentando no pensar que está sentado en las piernas del hombre.

―Pero…―murmura sintiendo el aroma del de ojos azules, sabía que Kara era millonario o algo así, pero nunca había ahondado en el tema, sabía que al hombre no le gustaba hablar de eso o sobre su trabajo.

Karamatsu intenta no soltar un gritito cuando siente un brazo aferrándose a su cintura y después la nariz del otro rozando su cuello olfateando, una especie de quejido abandona los labios del menor.

―Me voy a encargar de que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño, incluso tu familia―dice con seriedad tomándolo de la barbilla con suavidad para que unos segundos después acorte la distancia y bese con relativa tranquilidad los labios entreabiertos.

El mafioso disfruta ver como la cara de Karamatsu se sonroja de esa forma tan adorable, ese cuerpo temblando. El de ojos azules sonríe levemente al ver como el otro cierra los ojos intentando devolverle el beso. Se separa de él cuando sabe que han llegado a la mansión Matsu, el hogar de la mafia, Se prepara mentalmente para lidiar con sus hermanos "de sangre". La puerta del automóvil es abierta por su hombre y baja del auto teniendo cuidado de bajar sin lastimar a Karamatsu que está algo rojo.

Camina los escalones para llegar a la puerta principal que se le es abierta cuando está en frente de ella. Empieza a moverse con Karamatsu todavía en sus brazos, procura que este se encuentre lo más cerca posible de él.

―¡Kara! ¿Qué llevas ahí? O ¿A quién?―la voz juguetona es de un hombre, Karamatsu apenas y puede verlo porque el de ojos azules lo apretó más contra él. El otro tiene el cabello negro peinado hacia la derecha, con ojos rojizos y un traje negro.

―No es de tu incumbencia, Oso―dice con tranquilidad abriéndose paso por el salón, pero es detenido por el otro que un ágil movimiento provoca que suelte a Karamatsu por unos segundos. Apenas y puede atraparlo por la cintura para que no se golpee con el suelo.

Karamatsu siente una mano alzándole el rostro y sabe que no fue el de ojos azules. Se siente algo intimidado al ver esos ojos rojos con un tinte algo juguetón brillar―¡Oh! Es lindo, ¿me lo prestas?―dice relamiéndose los labios.

―Ni se te ocurra―Kara saca una cuchilla de su muñequera y se la muestra desafiante al mayor.

El de ojos rojos entrecierra los ojos y ríe―. Que aburrido, hermanito―casi parece cantar la última parte.

―¿Pueden comportarse? Deben comportarse como lo que son, además parece que tenemos un invitado―dice una voz extremadamente seria y con cierto tono aburrido. Tiene el cabello negro peinado un poco hacia la izquierda, ojos verdes detrás de unos lentes de marco negro, ojos verdes y un traje negro con una camisa verde.

―Tú también} eres un amargado, Choro―dijo el tal Oso y Karamatsu siente algo de incomodidad al pensar en lo parecido de los nombres.

―Es mío, se queda conmigo, así que ni se le ocurras meterse con él―corta todo el de ojos azules llevándose a Karamatsu a su habitación.

―¡Nos vemos lindura!―grita el de ojos rojos guiñándole un ojo.

Choro solo suspira ajustándose los lentes.

Karamatsu no tiene la menor idea de qué sucede, la habitación es enorme y lujosa. Es puesto sobre la inmensa cama con cuidado y realmente deja de importarle lo demás cuando siente los labios de nuevo sobre los suyos. La ropa va desapareciendo entre pedazos rotos de tela, el segundo de los Matsuno ni siquiera sabe cómo rayos puede sentirse todo eso tan endemoniadamente bien. El brazo rojo deja de importarle cuando el de ojos azules empieza a masturbarlo con maestría.

No puede negar que duele cuando es penetrado, pero todo queda en el olvido. Su brazo sano araña con fuerza la espalda del otro y se encuentra gimiendo contra las sábanas blancas. Sus ojos están entrecerrados y algo llorosos, pero todo es tan caliente. Se siente bien, _demasiado_ bien. No lo aguanta, siente la conocida sensación del orgasmo extendiéndose por su cuerpo. Se corre como nunca lo ha logrado masturbándose.

Kara dura un rato más embistiéndole hasta que se corre en una especie de gruñido mientras devora sus labios. Se separa del más y saca su pene de la entrada que lo acogió hace un rato. Observa al más joven y se relame los labios al ver ese semen entre las piernas del otro, su semen. Matsuno se siente algo intimidado por esa mirada, el mafioso sonríe.

―Me encanta como te ves después de un orgasmo, es bastante excitante, ¿sabes?―dice como si nada acostándose a su lado atrayendo el cuerpo contra el suyo en un abrazo relajado.

―Oh―es lo único que alcanza a decir el de ojos negros.

Kara acaricia con cuidado la cabeza sin venda y alza el rostro de este para besarlo con suavidad. Degusta con tranquilidad y se separa de él poniendo unos ojos serios―. Hablo en serio con lo de quedarte aquí, me encargaré de cuidarte―dice determinado.

Karamatsu parece quedarse sin habla por unos momentos― ¿Me amas?―pregunta tentativamente.

El de ojos azules sonríe de medio lado―. No me preocuparía tanto si no lo hiciera.

Y solo eso basta para que Karamatsu tome su decisión.

* * *

Llevan dos semanas sin ver a uno de sus hermanos mayores, sus padres están preocupados y todos están empezando a sentirse culpables. Todos han ido a buscar a Chibita para pedir explicaciones, pero este les ha dicho que lo dejo en frente de su casa después que lo golpearan y todos saben que dice la verdad cuando ven la preocupación en los ojos del más pequeño, después de todo Karamatsu es con el que es más apegado.

Están sentados en la sala con una expresión algo sombría cuando la puerta de su casa es abierta. Nadie da crédito cuando por la entrada entra Karamatsu enfundado con ropa sumamente cara, Totty puede saberlo con solo verlo, además la ropa es de buen gusto. Al lado de este hay un tipo un poco más alto de ojos azules, tiene una mirada algo aterradora.

― _Brothers_ , vengo a despedirme―dice con una sonrisa en el rostro aunque le duele decirlo.

―¡¿A qué te refieres, Karamatsu-niisan?!―grita Todomatsu algo alterado, todos se habían preocupado por nada.

―¡No vengas con esas mierdas, Cacamatsu!―grita colérico Ichimatsu.

El mayor en la habitación frunce el ceño y Karamatsu se ve en la necesidad de tomarlo del brazo. Ya es consciente de todo, Kara es uno de los hijos de la mafia; Oso era el mayor, un año más joven le seguía Kara y por último Choro que eran dos años menor que Kara. Ellos eran los hermanos de sangre como les decían, ya que los Matsu estaban divididos en dos ramas; la mafia regida por los hijos de la esposa original del fundador de todo y los yakuza, hijas de la amante del fundador. Karamatsu ya había conocido a Ichiko, Jyushiko y Todoko, hermosas, pero letales según le había dicho el de ojos azules. A decir verdad se había llevado bastante bien con todos y eso parecía irritar un poco a su ahora pareja. Las mujeres de la familia parecían tener un gusto por comprarle ropa cara y hacerle outfits, por su parte Oso parecía disfrutar molestando a Kara por lo que algunas veces lo toqueteaba un poco.

Karamatsu sabía que el de rojo aun así no podría herir nunca a sus hermanos, algo en su mirada le recordaba un poco a Osomatsu, solo que la personalidad de este era más juguetona y algo retorcida, Choro era normalmente el más serio aunque era una buena compañía. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que una mafia fuera de esa forma, aunque sabía que él no había nada de la realidad.

―Él es mío―dice con serenidad el de ojos azules, sus ojos brillan con seriedad poniéndose enfrente del más pequeño―. Es _mi_ pareja y va a vivir conmigo donde ustedes no puedan lastimarlo de nuevo―casi escupe el ustedes―. Solo vino a despedirse―quiere decir que está seguro que no les importa eso, pero no quiere lastimar a Karamatsu.

Todos los hermanos giran a ver interrogante a Karamatsu, cada uno algo shockeado, el segundo no está seguro acerca del por qué, tal vez por estar con alguien con su mismo sexo, no cree mucho que sea porque se va a ir. Sonríe con algo de pena―. Adiós, hermanos, gracias por todo. Díganles a mis padres que los amo y que lamento no poder despedirme de ellos―se da la vuelta para no verlos más y no hay frases ridículas en inglés. Nadie dice nada al ver la mirada asesina del tipo de ojos azules.

Antes de que alguno de los Matsuno pueda decir algo, otro grupo de personas entra por la puerta. Dos hombres en trajes y tres mujeres con kimonos.

―Solo venimos a advertirles que no intenten buscar a Karamatsu, mi hermano mayor no es precisamente la persona más paciente del mundo―dice el de ojos verdes ajustándose los lentes.

―No quieren ver a Kara-niisan enojado―dice alegremente la rubia de ojos miel.

―No creo que sea indulgente si se meten con Karamatsu―la voz algo plana de la chica de ojos purpura los hiela un poco.

El de ojos rojos asiente divertido moviendo un poco su saco, la pistola queda a la vista de todos―¡No lo culpo! ¿Han visto el trasero de la lindura? Hasta a mí me gustaría poder meter…

―¡Oso-niisan!―grita la castaña.

―Lo siento, Todoko, divague―dice haciendo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano girándose a ver al puñado de hermanos que se habían arrinconado un poco al ver la pistola―. La cosa es que… Karamatsu es ahora parte de la familia y pues entre la familia nos cuidamos―el de ojos rojos sonríe de una forma algo escalofriante.

El sonido de algo cayendo al suelo sobresalta a los Matsuno, es una maleta―. Está llena de dinero, el suficiente para que puedan vivir bien su vida―explica el de ojos verdes.

―No pueden comprar a Karamatsu―dice con cuidado Osomatsu.

―No lo estamos comprando―dice Ichiko pasando una mano por su cabello negro―. Él está por voluntad propia con nosotros, solo es algo para que se queden callados y evitar alguno que otro… percance―casi saborea la palabra.

Oso se estira con algo de pereza―. Como sea, hora de irnos, disfruten del dinero, siempre pueden pedir más si quieren―añade casi con burla guiñando un ojo en la dirección de los Matsuno al ver la impotencia en su mirada, en verdad, ¿hasta ahora importaba? Absurdo.

Las personas se van y ninguno de los sextillizos da crédito a lo que pasó. Pero saben que es verdad cuando Karamatsu no regresa en los siguientes días, por su parte el dinero se pudre en algún lugar de la casa. Todos lo saben, Karamatsu forma parte de una familia, pero ya no de la suya.

* * *

Gracias por leer, ¿qué les puedo decir? Tengo la mente jodida y eso es algo que me andaba rondando la mente -3-U además no quiero estudiar cálculo :'v Otra cosa, como les gustó Mirror probablemente haga una segunda parte, pero solo eso. Lamento no poder actualizar mis otros historias, me gustaría saber de cual quieren conti para ir en orden de prioridades (?) Gracias por todo!

 **Nanami off~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Como lo prometí mi querida Reki uwu Espero que cumpla tus expectativas~

 **Advertencia:** contenido yaoi [Chico x chico] Selfcest

 **Aclaraciones:** Karamatsu tiene los ojos negros y Kara azules.

Disfruten~

* * *

Karamatsu lleva unos cuatro meses viviendo con los Matsu y no puede negar que sigue extrañando a sus hermanos, pero esas personas que lo acogieron y el mismo Kara le han dado más cariño del que ha recibido de su familia en los últimos años. Es algo que le cuesta admitir, pero no puede negarlo mientras Oso le da de comer en la boca con un tenedor.

Karamatsu traga la comida justo a tiempo para ver como un cuchillo pasa volando cerca del rostro del de ojos rojos―¡Eso tenía intenciones de arrancarme una oreja!―el de ojos rojos en vez de parecer molesto tiene una mueca claramente divertida, al parecer disfrutando del fastidio de su hermano menor.

―Deja de molestarlo, inútil hermano mayor―Kara rueda los ojos y se sienta al lado de Karamatsu en la enorme mesa. No espera mucho y aprovechando el rastro de crema en la comisura de los labios del de ojos negros se acerca y lo besa.

A Kara le vale mierda lo que piensen sus hermanos, sus hermanas son otro punto, pero ellas no se encuentran en esos momentos, por lo que sin pudor alguno cuela una mano a la cintura de su pareja y empieza a acariciar la zona. El mafioso disfruta del temblor que recorre el cuerpo de Matsuno. El de ojos azules se separa del más joven al escuchar la tos que está seguro proviene de su hermano menor.

―¡Pero que virgen, Choro!―Oso rueda los ojos―. Karamatsu sonrojado es mejor que las pornos baratas que ves, es más útil para hacerse una…―el de corbata roja no tiene tiempo de terminar la oración cuando otra cuchilla es lanzada a su dirección.

Karamatsu ya se ha acostumbrado al comportamiento de esos hermanos, pero aun así no puede evitar sentir como su rostro se poner rojo. Era raro que recibiera tanta atención, todavía no logra acostumbrarse a eso, tampoco a las muestras de cariño de Kara, no es que no le gustarán, es decir… él lo amaba, pero era extraño hasta cierto punto.

―No les hagas caso, ya sabes cuan molestos pueden ser―el muchacho de ojos verdes que estaba sentado frente a él con un impecable traje gris se ajustó los lentes suspirando con pesadez observando como sus hermanos mayores parecían pelear estúpidamente.

Karamatsu solo se limita a asentir dándole la razón a Choro; sin embargo, eso no quita la preocupación que lleva sintiendo desde hace una semana. Es un mal presentimiento que le estruja el estómago y la garganta con fuerza, Kara no se lo dice y mucho menos los hermanos de este, todos, incluyendo a las chicas, nunca le cuentan nada, dicen que es mejor así y el mismo Karamatsu sabe que tienen razón, pero no puede evitar sentirse preocupado. El de ojos azules últimamente sale con frecuencia y cuando regresa luce extremadamente cansado, Karamatsu se siente como un inútil y lo único que se encuentra siendo capaz de hacer es abrazarlo cuando están en la cama y arrullarlo hasta que el mayor consiga el sueño.

Sabía que era la mafia y sabía que eran los yakuza, no era ignorante de ese hecho, también sabía que los Matsu era la familia más poderosa de Japón y así mismo era una de las más reconocidas en el planeta. La familia Matsu movía los hilos transparentes del gobierno, Japón caería si ellos caían porque muchos aportes económicos venían de parte de los Matsu. La economía del país giraba en torno de ellos. Por eso mismo fue que la familia se dividió en dos ramas, la mafia y los yakuza, todo ese poder en manos de una sola persona era contraproducente por lo que la mafia se convirtió en la rama externa, es decir, ellos se encargaban del comercio externo, de los trabajos internacionales y eran los que daban la cara a las mafias extranjeras mientras que los yakuza se convirtieron en la rama interna, se encargaban de los encargos dentro del país. Nunca se podrían separar porque una dependía de la otra y así se aseguraban de que no hubiera traición.

Karamatsu estaba consciente de todo eso, pero eran cosas que había escuchado al azar o que el propio Kara le había dicho cuando le conto la verdad; sin embargo, todo eso era información general, algo que cualquier persona podría saber. No es que le entusiasmara la idea de meter su nariz en esos asuntos, pero le gustaría ser de ayuda para su nueva familia. No quería que pasara algo como lo que había pasado con sus hermanos… quería protegerlos, quería ser útil.

―¿Estas bien, Karamatsu?―parpadeó confundido al darse cuenta que estaba siendo inspeccionado por el de ojos azules―¿Es por lo que dijo el imbécil de Oso?

Karamatsu parpadeo confundido al notar que los otros dos también lo miraban atentos, incluso el de ojos rojos había quitado la sonrisa juguetona que tenía siempre para reemplazarla por una de mayor preocupación. Negó con la cabeza―. No, es solo que estaba pensando en mis hermanos…―susurró levemente, no era mentira del todo.

Kara puso una mueca algo tensa y suspiró, a veces sentía que no podría competir contra esos tipos, pero aun así…―Sabes por qué no puedes, pero…―quería decir que si deseaba regresar con ellos estaba bien, que no se interpondría, pero su vena egoísta no lo quería dejar ahí, el amor que le tenía era asfixiante en un buen sentido y sabía que no solo para él era importante.

Kara amaba a Matsuno con fuerza, era su hermosa luz en la vida de mierda que tenía, era la luz para toda su familia, incluso para los trabajadores de la mansión. Karamatsu era inocente, no en el sentido de que nunca se hubiera masturbado sino que tenía un alma pura, ingenuo y de buen corazón. Karamatsu era lo único que podía calmar sus pesadillas, sus besos, sus abrazos y su simple aroma era el mejor somnífero que podría tener.

―¡No es eso!―se apresuró a aclarar el segundo de los Matsuno―. Es solo que verlos actuar así, me recordó a ellos…―eso último lo susurró, pero puso su típica sonrisa al instante, no quería preocuparlos, además él quería seguir ahí y tampoco quería involucrar a sus padres ni a sus hermanos en algo peligroso.

Kara frunció el ceño y tomo sus mejillas con una mano apretándolos―. Ya te he dicho que no sonrías si no lo sientes, no me gusta que finjas― y después de decir eso se acercó y contrario a lo que Matsuno esperaba este solo le dio un beso en la frente―. Tenemos que salir, las chicas vendrán dentro de un rato.

―¡Hasta pronto, lindura!― se despidió el mayor de los hermanos de la mafia lanzándole un beso.

El de lentes suspiró―. Hasta pronto, Karamatsu-san, no olvide seguir con sus estudios―le recordó el de ojos verdes con una sonrisa casi inexistente.

―¡Claro!― eso había sido idea de Todoko y Choro al verlo intentar hablar tanto inglés.

La menor de las Matsu era una pequeña viuda negra culta, conocía demasiados idiomas con el fin de poder desenvolverse de manera útil en su mundo; por lo mismo era la encargada de cerrar los tratos para los yakuza, las cosas siempre terminaban a favor de las mujeres por lo mismo. "Los hombres son unos cerdos asquerosos que piensan que las mujeres al ser lindas no pensamos bien" le había dicho la castaña un día que parecía satisfecha con su trabajo, no le había dicho nada más que eso, pero sabía que había sido algo bueno para los Matsu por la celebración que realizaron.

Suspiró al encontrarse solo, se habían ido otra vez y ni siquiera pasaban de las diez de la mañana. Se levantó de la enorme mesa y abandonó el comedor, todavía seguía siendo muy temprano para ir a la cocina para ayudar a preparar el almuerzo.

― _Morning!_ ―saludó energéticamente a las mujeres que se dirigían al comedor a limpiar.

Estás le regresaron el saludo con una corta reverencia y sonrisas amables. Desde que estaba ahí todo era así, era una buena vida, pero aun así… seguía preguntándose qué había sido de sus _brothers_. Casi se va al frente cuando alguien se le colgó enérgicamente desde la espalda.

―¡Karamatsu-niisan!―era una voz enérgica y claramente femenina.

― _How are you, my little Jyushiko?_ ―cuestionó con cierto tono divertido de voz.

―¡Genial!―chilló la rubia desde su espalda.

―Has mejorado mucho tu pronunciación, Karamatsu-niisan―Todoko estaba frente a él usando un hermoso vestido palo rosa, como siempre se veía hermosa.

―Por lo menos las clases no se han ido en vano―está vez fue Ichiko al lado de Todoko la que habló, llevaba un vestido elegante purpura y sostenía un cigarro con delicadeza entre sus manos.

―¡Vamos al centro comercial!―Jyushiko seguía colgada en su espalda, pero como era de esperarse no pesaba mucho.

―¿Eh?―cuestionó acomodando mejor a la chica en su espalda.

Todoko sonrió―. Llegó nueva mercancía a mi tienda favorita de diseñador, un solo traje para uno sola persona en el mundo, nadie tiene algo igual. Además hay que recoger ciertos encargos que hicieron los otros―eso lo dijo rodando los ojos, no le gustaba hacer las cosas de los demás.

―Entonces vamos―dijo con una sonrisa empezando a caminar cargando a la rubia.

Dejó que Jyushiko se bajara de él cuando llegaron al auto rosa que sin duda era de Todoko, por fin pudo ver como estaba vestida la rubia, llevaba un hermoso kimono corto de color blanco con muchos detalles en naranjas y amarillos. Se subió a la parte trasera del vehículo junto a Ichiko mientras Todoko se subía en el asiento del conductor y Jyushiko a su lado.

El auto empezó a moverse y conforme el vehículo avanzaba otros autos, que ya eran conocidos para Karamatsu, se le unían a lo largo del camino, cada uno dispersado estratégicamente para no crear tanta revuelta. Al principio era incómodo saber que siempre te iban a estar vigilando, pero sabía que era algo peligroso salir, pero no por ello tenían que dejar de hacerlo porque si no se mostrarían débiles le había dicho Kara una vez.

No tardaron mucho y llegaron al centro de la ciudad y poco después al enorme mall que se alzaba imponente. La castaña estaciono y empezó a apurarlos para ir a su tienda favorita. Karamatsu tuvo que obligarse a girar su rostro cada vez que veía a alguno de los guardaespaldas, de las chicas y de los suyos propios, caminando aparentando que hacían otras cosas.

No era la primera vez que estaba en la tienda, pero aun así era sorprendente,. Era un lugar hermoso con trajes elegantes y vestidos hermosos puestos en maniquís, incluso tenía varios pisos internos. Todoko se acercó caminando como una bailarina hacia un hombre de traje blanco.

―¡Todoko-sama!―saludó efusivamente el rubio de ojos azules.

―Jason―la chica sonrió y empezó una plática con el hombre.

Por su parte Jyushiko se movía enérgica jugando con los maniquís como si fueran personas vivas, Ichiko se había retirado a una pared algo alejada para atender una llamada telefónica. Los ruidos del exterior eran un murmullo casi nulo y Karamatsu tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando el ceño de la mujer de ojos purpura se frunció, casi al instante un disparo se escuchó.

―Vaya, que es rápida, Todoko-sama―la joven de trenzas tenía apoyada una mano en su hombre de donde estaba brotando sangre, tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios tensos―. No cualquier persona hubiera podido esquivar un disparo a tan corta distancia.

Todoko sonrió ignorado el dolor―. Ah, qué horror ver tu horrible rostro de nuevo, Atsushiko―le dijo burlista a la muchacha que estaba en el segundo piso con un rifle en el segundo piso.

Karamatsu nunca la había visto, llevaba un traje de hombre negro y una corbata amarilla, además de llevar el cabello atado en una coleta. El pelinegro observó por el rabillo del ojo como Ichiko se acercaba con el ceño increíblemente fruncido, Matsuno sabía que aunque no lo demostraba para esa mujer lo más importante era su familia.

―Lo siento, Todoko-sama, pero ellos tienen a…―el hombre de traje blanco parecía estar a punto de llorar en cualquier momento, Karamatsu sintió pena por él.

―Vete y recoge a tu hija―dijo Todoko no perdiendo de vista a la mujer con el rifle en su mano. El rubio asintió tembloroso y se fue corriendo por la puerta trasera, justo cuando está se cerró el caos se desató de nuevo, decenas de hombres aparecieron en los otros pisos de la tienda. Afuera del local también venían murmullos de explosiones.

La tal Atsushiko alzó su rifle dispuesta a disparar de nuevo, pero Todoko ya tenía afuera sus pistolas gemelas que llevaba siempre con ella y disparó en dirección de la otra mujer y los hombres con precisión dejando a unos muertos en cuestión de segundos. Karamatsu fue jalado con rapidez detrás de un muro por Ichiko.

―¡Quédate aquí!―le ordenó Ichiko alzando su vestido y sacando su katana corta.

―¡Jyushiko-neesan, ahora!―gritó la castaña al observar que Karamatsu había sido puesto a salvo.

―¡Yei!―gritó la rubia saltando sobre un hombre y rompiéndole el cuello de una sola patada.

La rubia se movía con agilidad en una especie de baile rompiendo cráneos y cuellos como si fuera algo increíblemente sencillo―. Consigue el rifle de esa perra, Jyushiko―ordenó la mayor de las hermanas esquivando las balas y atravesando a un hombre justo en la garganta. Chasqueó la lengua cuando la sangre del tipo salpico su vestido.

―¡Ok! ―se apoyó en un mueble y saltó como una acróbata para caer en el segundo piso justo detrás de Atsushiko.

La mujer de corbata amarillo sacó una cuchilla que llevaba y la uso para defenderse, el rifle en esos momentos era inservible. Esquivó una patada de la rubia que destrozó un mueble detrás de ella. Nunca se había enfrentado a Matsu Jyushiko, pero al parecer los informes eran ciertos, su fuerza y agilidad era monstruosa, el sobrenombre de _Bloody Dancer_ no lo tenía por nada, cada vez que golpeaba y se movía era casi como un baile, un baile que podría llevarte a la muerte.

―¿No quieres bailar conmigo?―preguntó con una sonrisa dulce la rubia mientras giraba con elegancia esquivando un ataque, el hermoso kimono se movía con ella.

Atsushiko dejo que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro, no esperaba encontrarse con una situación tan divertida―. Tal vez en otros momentos―dijo encontrando un punto de apoyo y lanzando su cuchilla en dirección de la rubia que como esperaba esquivo con relativa facilidad el ataque, su rifle apunto y disparó. La sangre salpico el piso blanco.

―¿Te olvidaste de mí, perra?―Ichiko sacó con rapidez su katana del estómago de la muchacha dejando que esta cayera al piso―. Te estabas demorando mucho, Jyushiko―dijo la pelinegra tomando el rifle caminando hacia el barandal.

―Lo siento, nee-san―se disculpó la rubia pasando una mano por su cabeza.

―¡Encárgate de los de arriba!―gritó la de ojos purpura lanzándole el rifle a su hermana menor. Ella era la que mejor puntería tenía entre ellas, el asunto cambiaba si la comparaban con sus hermanos mayores―. Jyushiko, apoya a Todoko subiendo los pisos, iré abajo para cuidar a Karamatsu―informó la de vestido púrpura.

―¡Sí!―gritó la rubia empezando a correr hacia el tercer piso.

Ichiko empezó caminar algo apurada hacia el primer piso, había tenido que dejar a Karamatsu ocultó para apoyar a su hermana, por más fuerte que fuera Jyushiko sabía que esa zorra de Atsushiko era difícil de matar, la llamaban _Hebi_ y su nombre era conocido dentro del círculo de asesinos rojos.

Para Ichiko todo fue en cámara lenta, el gatillo apretándose detrás de ella, su cuerpo girándose con la esperanza de poder repeler la bala con su katana porque sabía que esa tipa no la dejaría solo esquivar la bala. Al darse la vuelta vio la bala casi chocando contra su rostro y solo pudo desear que sus hermanos pudieran cuidarse sin ella; sin embargo la bala salió volando en otra dirección siendo repelida por otra. Atsushiko estaba igual de impresionada que ella al ver al responsable de ello, Karamatsu parecía algo asustado con una pistola manchada de sangre entre sus manos.

―¿Cómo?...―la mujer de traje negro estaba incrédula, había disparado desde una distancia que significaba una muerte asegura, ¿qué clase de tipo era ese?

Karamatsu había seguido a Ichiko escondido aprovechando que Todoko estaba distraída disparando a los tipos del cuarto piso mientras Jyushiko se encargaba de los del tercer piso. La planta baja había sido limpiada por la del vestido púrpura por lo que no le fue difícil seguirla, tenía un mal presentimiento de dejarla ir sola, ni siquiera pensó mucho cuando tomo la pistola de un tipo muerto, todo había sido inconscientemente, incluso dispararle a la bala, era casi como verla moviéndose lentamente… Tragó algo de fuerte al sentir la mirada gris de la mujer de coleta.

Atsushiko sonrió de lado viendo esos ojos negros y temblorosos, saltó con agilidad por el barandal al primer piso―¡Disfruten la bomba! ¡Mis saludos y de mi jefe!―dijo divertida apretando el botón dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, para después salir corriendo por la puerta delantera unos minutos antes de que fuera cerrada por una malla de acero.

―¡Esa perra!―Ichiko tomó el brazo de Karamatsu para saltar también por el barandal―¡Jyushiko deja a esos tipos y salta!―gritó justo antes de saltar por el barandal en dirección de unas telas que guindaban. Karamatsu se sostuvo de estas apenas para observar como Jyushiko hacia lo mismo desde el tercer piso. Los tres se dejaron caer y corrieron en dirección de Todoko que estaba abriendo con una llave una puerta oculta detrás de unas pilas de telas.

Todoko cerró la puerta apurada cuando todos estuvieron adentro de la habitación que estaba completamente a oscuras. La bomba explotó unos segundos después y todo tembló con fuerza, después de la principal hubieron otras más que los botaron al suelo por las fuertes sacudidas. Unos minutos después todo quedo en silencio.

―¿Dónde estamos?―cuestionó Ichiko suspirando cuando los temblores se detuvieron.

Todoko giró su rostro a la dirección de dónde provino la voz de su hermana mayor―. No lo sé, Jason me lo dio antes de que llegara la bruja de Atsushiko, no había entendido antes, pero fue útil. Necesito una luz…―susurró mordiéndose el labio, la oscuridad no le gustaba, le recordaba al evento de hace años.

―¡Voy a buscarla!―gritó Jyushiko comenzando a generar cierto escandalo cuando chocaba contra algo.

Karamatsu seguía en silencio, todavía algo consternado por lo que había pasado. Entrecerró los ojos cuando la luz fue prendida de manera algo violenta.

―¡Avisa antes de prenderla, Jyushiko-neesan!―se quejó Todoko poniendo sus manos contra sus ojos para taparse un poco. Un quejido abandonó sus labios al mover el brazo, la adrenalina había bajado y el dolor la había atacado.

―Lo siento―se quejó apenada la rubia observando la mueca de dolor de su hermana menor.

―¿Estas bien?―Karamatsu se había acercado con rapidez para observar la herida en el brazo de la chica. Las inspeccionó a conciencia, por suerte la bala no se había incrustado aunque había lastimado bastante al rozar y le había costado un buen pedazo de piel que probablemente dejaría marca―. No es tan malo, solo hay que vendar por el momento, después se encargara el doctor―alzó su rostro y se dio cuenta que estaban como en una especie de habitación blindada, similar a las de los bancos, solo que está estaba llena de telas―. Jyushiko, pásame algo de esa tela para hacer un torniquete―le dijo a la rubia que asintió.

―¿Cómo sabes?―preguntó entrecerrando los ojos la castaña.

Karamatsu sonrió―. Le dije al doctor que me enseñará algo, una vez Kara regresó con una herida de navaja en el hombro, es bastante idiota y no quería ir con el doctor―se quejó el pelinegro―. Me daba miedo que alguno de ustedes les pasara algo y que yo no pudiera hacer nada―dijo tomando el pedazo de tela que le había tendido la rubia que se encontraba a su lado observando atenta los movimientos del único chico―. Voy a apretar―le informó a la castaña que asintió respirando profundo, contuvo una mueca al sentir como ajustaban el vendaje.

―¿Es por eso que sabes disparar así?―cuestionó Ichiko sin olvidar lo que había hecho la pareja de su hermano―¿También quisiste aprender eso?―la mujer entrecerró los ojos observando cada movimiento de Matsuno.

Karamatsu negó con fuerza―. Eso… no sé qué pasó. Solo lo hice―Ichiko pudo ver la sinceridad en esa mirada oscura y solo pudo suspirar, no es que se quejara, le había salvado la vida.

―¿Qué pasó?―cuestionó Todoko frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta que se estaba perdiendo de algo.

Ichiko alzó la mirada hacia el techo, necesitaba fumar y un buen vino―. Karamatsu es un tirador nato, me atrevo a decir que tiene mejor puntería que Kara-niisan.

―¡¿Mejor que Kara-niisan?!―Todoko giró a ver impresionada al de ojos negros.

―Repelió una bala que estaba a punto de darme en la cabeza―dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa el que estuviera a punto de morir hace unos momentos.

―-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero nunca ha disparado!―chilló la castaña, incluso Jyushiko había quitado su sonrisa de siempre para parecer algo impresionada.

―Sin embargo…―cortó el estupor la líder de los yakuza, había algo que la había estado jodiendo desde hace rato―Atsushiko lo vio.

Y las tres chicas se sumergieron en un silencio algo pesado, Kara las iba a matar, aunque lo más preocupante era la seguridad de Karamatsu, también estaba la familia de este… Y… mierda.

―¿Qué pasa con eso?―cuestionó el pelinegro sin entender mucho.

Todoko giró a verlo con una mueca preocupada―. Tenemos que sacar a tu familia del país, tenemos buenos contactos en América, lo mejor será fingir su muerte, poner registros falsos, y allá podrán vivir cómodamente.

―¿Por qué?...―cuestionó en shock.

Esta vez tomo la palabra Ichiko―. Antes no importaba, cuando salías con nosotros solo podías ser un empleado más, no alguien que pudiera romper nuestra fuerza. Pero, hoy demostraste no ser alguien corriente, la perra de Atsushiko lo noto, así que se lo informará a su jefe apenas pueda y comenzaran a investigar hasta dar con quién eres. Kara y tú se frecuentaban antes mucho afuera, así que solo será una suma sencilla de dos más dos. Hay que salir de aquí y empezar a coordinar todo.

La mujer se puso de pie así como lo hizo el resto, todos lucían sucios, manchados de sangre y demacrados. Apenas abrieron la puerta el establecimiento incinerado y con algunos rastros de llamas ardiendo todavía. Karamatsu ayudó a salir a Todoko que era la única herida, estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no llorar de la preocupación. Apenas salieron afuera fueron interceptados por unos guardaespaldas que lucían igual de mal que ellos. El centro comercial estaba vacío y habían algunos cuerpos regados por el suelo. Matsuno solo podía rogar porque no hubiera muerto ningún inocente.

―¡Esos hijos de puta!―Karamatsu observó a Oso, Choro y Kara caminando a su dirección, el de ojos rojos pateo con fuerza a uno que identifico como perteneciente al otro bando.

Kara apuró el paso y estrujo entre sus brazos a su hermana menor y al de ojos negros―-¿Cómo están?―cuestionó con voz algo seria y preocupada.

Ichiko suspiró―. Nosotros estamos bien, al parecer querían dejar un mensaje.

―La guerra por el poder inició, ¿eh?―Choro entrecerró los ojos observando la sangre que estaba bañando el suelo.

―Yo…―Karamatsu habló y el de ojos azules y la de trenza se separaron―. Tenemos que sacar a mi familia del país, por mi culpa… ellos―Matsuno tenía la voz temblorosa y cuando alzó la mirada llorosa.

―Yo me encargaré… No te preocupes, ya no llores―fue lo único que se encontró siendo capaz de hacer mientras abrazaba al más bajo.

Kara en ese momento lo supo, si tan solo lo hubiera dejado ir en la mañana nada de eso hubiera pasado… Él sabía que las cosas con la mafia Sakamoto se estaban poniendo tensas y pronto iniciaría una guerra, pero aun así… Apretó con fuerza a Karamatsu, debía saberlo ya bastante bien, él no podía tener una luz sin apagarla. En el mundo de oscuridad en el que vivía las luces estaban prohibidas porque atraían con facilidad a cualquier persona. Jyushiko era un claro ejemplo de ello, observó por el rabillo de su ojo a su hermana y se dio cuenta que esta ya no tenía su sonrisa de siempre. Los ojos de la rubia estaban opacos.

 _La mafia era oscuridad, la mafia era sangre, la mafia era su familia._

* * *

Me emocione bastante al escribirlo uwu así que... chan chan chaannn lo voy a continuar unu no será muy largo (?) O por lo menos eso espero .3. Me vinieron muchas ideas para seguirlo así que~ Hagan sus teorías locas de qué pasara y me las dejan en un review (?) Qué pasara con los hermanos Matsuno? Qué pasó con Jyushiko? Esto y más en el próximo cap (?) xDDD Ya mi peluca y lentes los tengo uwu solo me estoy decidiendo porque clase de vestuario sería mejor para el cosplay de Ichi xDDD También sigo con lo de actualizar por orden de prioridad, qué historia les gustaría que actualizara? .3. Por cierto, ¡Pase mi examen de química! No fue la mejor nota, pero whatever~ Ahora sigue cálculo unu alguien lleva cálculo? .3. Ohh muchas gracias a las que me dieron animos por face :D los amo a todos~

 **Nanami off~**


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Un gusto leerlos de nuevo :D

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico] Self-cest

Disfruten~

* * *

" _Si tu sangre está maldita, tú también te conviertes en un maldito."_

―¿Hablas en serio, Atsushi-kun?―Todomatsu lucía atónito ante las palabras de su amigo.

El nombrado asintió con una sonrisa cordial―. Sí, son boletos para ir a Estados Unidos. Me gustaría que me acompañaras, tus hermanos también podrían venir, ¿no? Son seis contándote, ¿verdad?

Todomatsu bajó un poco el rostro, lucía algo contrariado―. Uno de mis hermanos mayores ya no vive conmigo… ―su rostro adquirió cierto tono melancólico, pero se obligó a quitarlo y trato de parecer más normal―. Pero, ¿por qué?

El hombre de ojos grises sonrió con algo de pena―. Le conté a mi madre acerca de ti y pues también le dije que eras sextillizo, así que ella me envió 7 pasajes de avión contando el mío―el hombre de la corbata amarilla se pasó una mano por el cabello y sonrió algo avergonzado―. Ella a veces hace ese tipo de cosas, me dijo que quería conocer a mi amigo más cercano y a su familia, pero le dije que tus padres se habían ido de paseo a Australia para intentar hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero hizo eso siempre…―el hombre soltó un suspiro frustrado.

Todomatsu se rascó la cabeza, nunca había visto a Atsushi de esa manera―. Es algo precipitado…

―Entiendo, Todomatsu-kun, no hay problema. Le diré a ella, cuando vaya, que no pudieron ir porque tenían que hacer otras cosas―el hombre sonrió algo incómodo.

―¡No! Tranquilo, yo los convenceré, ya la madre de Atsushi-kun realizo el gasto, ¿cuándo sería?―preguntó con una sonrisa el de corbata rosa.

El hombre le regresó la sonrisa―. Este fin de semana, es que ella es… algo apresurada―argumentó al ver la mueca sorprendida en el rostro de Matsuno. No lo podía culpar, eso sería pasado mañana.

―Está bien, yo hablaré con ellos. Te mandaré un mensaje de texto en la noche―el del sombrero se despidió con un gesto de mano cuando llegaron a la cafetería donde seguía trabajando el sexto hijo. Lo hacía para distraerse y no pensar en Karamatsu.

Atsushi asintió con una sonrisa leve y siguió caminando por una hora, ese día no había llevado su auto. Se metió a un callejón y con suma rapidez empotró contra al suelo, en una llave, al tipo que lo estaba siguiendo desde que se había visto con Todomatsu.

―¿Qué quieres?...―sus ojos grises observaron con frialdad al hombre de aspecto asqueroso. Arrugó el entrecejo.

―Así que usted también tiene una fijación por esos hermanos, ¿eh?, Atsushi-sama―el hombre soltó un quejido cuando la navaja fue incrustada sin consideración alguna por detrás de la rodilla, traspasando el hueso.

Atsushi jugueteó un poco con el arma, moviéndola lentamente en círculos―. No estoy para juegos, ¿qué quieres?―cuestionó nuevamente, está vez tomo al tipo del cuello cabelludo y haló su cabeza hacia atrás para que sus miradas chocaran.

El hombre sonrió de medio lado―. Su padre seguramente se hubiera reído de la mentira que le dijo a ese chiquillo, su madre, ¿una americana? ―el hombre rio levemente―. Por favor, su madre solo era una vil pu…

La sangre le salpicó el rostro al de ojos grises, sacó con tranquilidad la cuchilla de la garganta del asqueroso hombrecillo. Este comenzó a retorcerse mientras trataba, inútilmente, de taparse el agujero enorme del que no dejaba de manar sangre―. Mi padre no tiene por qué meterse en mis asuntos… Y recuerda, asqueroso desperdicio humano, no debes mencionar a mi madre nunca―los ojos grises, del hombre de traje, se oscurecieron tétricamente.

El hombre aun así tuvo el descaro de reír, ahogándose en su propia sangre―. Su sangre siempre seguirá ligada a la de Tougou-sama…

Atsushi ni si quiera se giró a verlo, ese hombre no duraría mucho con vida, moriría entre los desperdicios de basura como merecía. Avanzó por el callejón, casi al instante aparecieron sus subordinados.

―Todo está limpio, Atsushi-sama, ese hombre era el único encargado de seguirlo y en ningún momento pudo enviar información.

El de corbata amarilla asintió, sacó un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo y se limpió la sangre del rostro―. Desháganse del cadáver y sigan vigilando a los Matsuno―ordenó mientras se alejaba para ingresar en el convertible plateado estacionado al frente de la calle. Sus hombres se lo habían dejado ahí.

Desvió la mirada al pañuelo blanco ahora manchado de sangre.

― _Mi nombre es…―murmullos, murmullos―. Tengo doce años y he matado a 35 personas en seis meses. Me gustan las cosas dulces y el color amarillo mostaza, pero sobretodo, ¡amo a mi madre!_

Atsushi apretó el manubrio del auto y arrancó, debía seguir con su trabajo si quería recuperarla.

* * *

Osomatsu sonrió son las manos detrás de su cuello. Pudo ver como el avión que habían abordado sus hermanos se alejaba y perdía entre las nubes. Se giró con suavidad ocultando su rostro entre el abrigo negro que llevaba, un color nada usual en él.

Empezó a caminar con normalidad, él mismo se había encargado de convencer a todos para que se fueran de paseo. Había sido algo difícil, pero los terminó convenciendo. Lo difícil había sido fingir que hacía sus maletas y después abandonar el avión sin que sus hermanos lo notaran. Ya después Atsushi les informaría la mentira que había creado, había dejado una carta en la maleta de este.

Diviso las afueras del lugar y tomo un taxi con rumbo al departamento que iba a empezar a usar de ahora en adelante. Dijo la dirección del centro de la ciudad, no se fiaba en nadie. Bajo del vehículo con tranquilidad después de pagar. Caminó con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón por un rato, perdiéndose entre las personas, caminando entre edificios, saliendo por lugares poco comunes. Estuvo haciendo lo mismo por unas dos horas hasta que sintió que ya nadie lo seguía.

Está vez si tomo rumbo a su departamento, uno olvidado en una zona común. Ingresó con normalidad. Sonrió de lado al sentir esa pistola apuntándole en el cabeza.

―Perdiste a mis hombres, pero no a mí―la punta de la pistola golpeteó con suavidad la cabeza del primero de los Matsuno.

Osomatsu sonrió de lado―. Esa era la idea―volteó la cabeza y encaró al actual jefe de la mafia Matsu.

El de ojos rojos jugueteó con la pistola, girándola con suavidad. Sonrió y la guardó dentro del saco―. Está bien, tienes mi completa atención―el de mayor estatura ingreso con tranquilidad hasta sentarse sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba en la sala.

Osomatsu se quitó el gorro de la sudadera―. Quiero ver a Karamatsu―anunció con seriedad observando al mayor de los hermanos de la mafia.

El de ojos rojos lo observó casi que con pereza―. Eso no es posible, de hecho, ahora mismo quedándote aquí, haciéndote el listillo, acabas de ir contra los deseos de tu hermano. En realidad no me sorprende―el de corbata roja lo observó fijamente mientras analizaba cada una de las expresiones del otro.

―Lo sé, pero no voy a estar tranquilo hasta saber que está bien. Ese ataque al centro comercial de hace una semana fue cosa de la mafia, ¿no? ―Osomatsu no se había dejado intimidar.

―Podría ser―el de cabello negro sonrió burlón.

Osomatsu chasqueó la lengua, ese tipo era desesperante―. Sé que fue así, además hace unos dos días una tipa me brincó encima intentando seducirme, quería sacarme información. Por suerte, no estaba en un bar cerca de mi casa, solo le vomité encima y todo se arregló―dijo con tranquilidad..

―Pudo haberte matado―el mayor de los Matsu tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír, estaba seguro que había sido Atsushiko, seguro Todoko disfrutaría escuchándolo.

Osomatsu se alzó de hombros―. Estaba en su zona, ni ella hubiera podido salir viva de ahí. Ya suficiente riesgo tomo infiltrándose en la zona del bando contrario.

―Sabes bastante―reconoció divertido Oso.

―El perfil de idiota sirve bastante para recolectar información―Osomatsu no tuvo pena ninguna de decirlo.

Oso sonrió de medio lado―. Así que por eso has estado visitando tanto nuestra zona, pero, ¿por qué lo haces?

―Quiero ver que mi hermano esté bien―declaró Matsuno.

El de ojos soltó una risa cínica―¿Ahora te importa?

Osomatsu era un idiota, uno que perdía los estribos con facilidad si decían algo que lo molestara― ¡Claro que sí, imbécil! Siempre lo ha hecho, pero soy su hermano, es normal molestarse entre hermanos. ¡Todos lo extrañamos! ¡Todos tenemos miedo de enterarnos que se muera por este asunto de la mafia! ¡Karamatsu es demasiado bueno para un lugar así! Es obvio que me preocuparé por mi idiota y doloroso hermano menor…

El de traje negro sonrió levemente, se puso de pie y se acercó con rapidez al agitado joven. Con agilidad lo empujo contra el suelo y se posó a horcadas sobre este―. Está bien, hagamos un trato. Si aceptas tener sexo conmigo te llevaré a la mansión para que lo veas, ¿qué dices?―sonrió de medio lado.

Osomatsu por su parte estaba perplejo, su rostro adquirió cierto tono rojizo―. Está bien―aceptó mientras tragaba con algo de dificultad. Cerró los ojos, nervioso, al ver como el otro se acercaba.

Matsuno sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando el aliento del otro choco contra su oído―. Osoto, Matsudaira Osoto…―el de ojos rojos sonrió de lado, las expresiones del muchacho bajo él eran lindas, tal vez era de familia.

―¿Qué?―Osomatsu abrió los ojos, tenía una expresión confundida.

―Ese es mi nombre real, eso quiere decir que estás dentro de esto y ya no hay vuelta atrás―Osoto se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta―. Muévete, _Cheri_ ―el sobrenombre vino acompañado con un guiño.

Osomatsu frunció el ceño y siguió al tipo. Si ese era así, no quería ni imaginarse lo que debía estar pasando Karamatsu.

* * *

Karamatsu tenía una expresión preocupada en el rostro, sabía que sus padres estaban sanos y salvos en Australia. No hubo mucho problema con ellos, simplemente fue una simple actuación de que se habían ganado una rifa. Ya sería solo de alargar las cosas para que se quedaran ahí. Sus hermanos, por otra parte, ya debían estar a medio viaje, pronto llegarían a América; además que estarían bajo la custodia de uno de los hombres de más confianza de los Matsudaira.

Se sobresaltó un poco al sentir esos brazos rodeando su cuerpo―. Tranquilo, ya todo estará bien. No dejaré que nada le pase a tu familia, lo prometo― el de ojos azules lo giró con suavidad y se acercó para darle un beso en los labios.

Karamatsu aceptó el beso, Karashi siempre hacía que se sintiera cómodo y querido. El mayor lo tomo de la cintura y lo sentó sobre el escritorio de madera. El beso en ningún momento se rompió, sus lenguas se rozaban y la ropa empezaba a estorbar, hace bastante que no estaban junto; además, estaban en el despacho del de ojos azules, así que…

―¡Porno en directo! Genial―Karashi frunció el ceño y se separó dispuesto a clavarle una daga a su imbécil hermano mayor.

Karamatsu se sonrojó furiosamente al escuchar el tono cantarín del mayor de los Matsu.

―¿Podrías tocar aunque sea solo por una maldita vez?―cuestionó irritado el de ojos azules girándose para encarar a su hermano.

―Nop―Osoto sonrió divertido, le encantaba fastidiar a sus hermanos―. Además traje algo que tal vez a Karamatsu le guste.

Karamatsu inclinó un poco el cuerpo para poder observar bien, ya que el cuerpo del de camisa azul no lo dejaba observar bien―. Osomatsu…

El mayor de los Matsuno tuvo que obligarse a hacer a un lado la imagen mental que tenía de su hermano siendo básicamente devorado sobre el escritorio―¡Eres un mal hermano menor, Karamatsu! No es nada lindo intentar deshacerte de onii-chan―Osomatsu asintió con los brazos cruzados. Esa no era una actitud que tenía normalmente con Karamatsu, pero con un demonio, no había mentido al decir que había estado preocupado. Karamatsu seguía siendo su hermano menor y era su deber cuidarlo.

Ese había sido un fallo que había tenido y por eso Karamatsu había terminado en vuelto en todo eso. No se fiaba del tipo de ojos azules.

Karamatsu apretó los puños y bajo la cabeza―. Lo siento…

Osomatsu suspiró con suavidad y avanzó, lanzándose miradas de muerte con el tipo ese que estaba besando a su hermano menor, y puso una mano sobre la cabeza del otro y despeinó su cabello―. Solo no me preocupes de nuevo.

El segundo de los Matsuno ya no lo aguantó más, llevaba meses sin tener contacto con alguno de sus hermanos. Karamatsu abrazó a Osomatsu con fuerza.

Osoto sonrió―. Vámonos, Kara, hay que dejar a tu _Honey_ y a mi _Cheri_ , para que conversen― el de ojos rojos aumentó su sonrisa al ver como el cuerpo de Osomatsu se tensaba. Ah, sin duda lo lindo era de familia.

El de ojos rojos se alzó de hombros cuando se dio cuenta que Karashi lo observaba fijamente haciéndole una pregunta muda. Algunas cosas se llevaban en la sangre, suponía que era de familia.

* * *

¡Gracias por haber leído! Ahora unas **Aclaraciones:** debieron notar que los nombres han cambiado, ¿ por qué? Bueno primero, para que puedan diferenciarlos más fácilmente y la forma de narrar no se me haga tan difícil, además hay otros motivos que se explicaran seguramente en el próximo cap.

También me gustaría agradecer a todas las personas que dejan reviews, las que leen y bueno a todos (?) Muchas gracias por su apoyo :D Gracias a las que comentaron el anterior cap: otakurusher, Ariasu, luliimicaa, Reki Zen, jessicangel, linkita-chan y 000000 (?)

Comentario estúpido (?) Ya casi tengo listo mi cosplay uwu además que lo haré el otro mes ewe/ Será el primero así que me espero que me vaya bien.o. también espero poder salvar el semestre :'v las leo después~

 **Nanami off~**


End file.
